Like I Am
by Nephylim
Summary: The death of Quatre makes Trowa questions how could his angel love someone so imperfect


The death of Quatre makes Trowa questions how could his angel love someone so imperfect

Reposted this story again. I removed it to take out the song lyrics. This story was rushed. I did it in my morning class for my friend since she was having eye surgery very soon. Trowa and Quatre is one of her favorite pairings.

_Dedicated to my friend, Xin. _

Thanks to Berfull Hunter (Read her fanfics. They are great.) and another friend who helped me when I was rushing to complete this.

I don't own GW...for some reason, I am not allowed to own it.

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The birds were singing and the sun was  
shining, but there was a feeling of gloom taking over a small group of  
people. These people were attending a funeral. The funeral was for a person  
who touched the hearts of many and desired nothing, but friendship in  
return. The funeral was for Quatre Raberba Winner.

During this beautiful, but mournful service, one person walked up to the  
podium. This person, Trowa Barton, showed no emotion. The world knew  
nothing of his sadness. When he began his eulogy, everyone started to  
understand the depth of his sadness was deeper than anyone could ever see.

Remaining emotionless, Trowa faced his most terrifying moment. By giving  
this eulogy, he is finally admitting Quatre is never going to return.

"It was amazing how Quatre and I were together. At times, I believed I was  
dreaming. Sometimes, I still do. For someone like me, it should not be  
possible to have an angel to love me."

"I cannot explain it. I may still be quiet and virtually emotionless, but  
there is something that changed. Something he changed. I wanted to be able  
to see what Quatre saw. I wanted to know why Quatre loved me."

"I will never understand why he loved me. He knew I did not want to be with  
anyone else. He knew I loved him, but I never showed it to him. The doctors  
said everything was going to be fine. The doctors did not was how  
badly the cancer had gotten. The night he died was the night I was going to  
propose to him. I wanted him to know I was not going to leave his side. I  
wanted to him to look forward to having a wonderful life with me. I wanted  
to show him the love he deserved."

As Trowa continued to the eulogy, his surroundings started to melt away and  
a gorgeous, heavenly light appeared in front of him. Within the light, an  
angelic person appeared with an affectionate smile for Trowa.

"Quatre..." murmured a stunned Trowa as he reached for his angel's face.

Mesmerized by Quatre's gentle smile, Trowa allowed a single tear descend to  
the ground. Forgetting he was in the middle of giving a eulogy, Trowa  
started to express the rest of his feelings to his beautiful angel, Quatre.

"You told me you could not imagine life without me. You even told me I was  
one of a kind. I will never understand why you cared me. You knew I loved  
you, but I never showed it. I wished you knew how much I cared for you, how  
much I wanted to be with you, and how much I love you. I could not do it...I  
did not know how to show you the same love type of love I received. Why did you choose me?"

"You gave me everything. I gave you nothing. I am sorry. I am so sorry...for  
being like I am."

As the walls restraining Trowa's emotions crumbled, his angel faded away  
and everything returned to normal. Trowa kneeled to the ground and released  
all the tears he held back ever since Quatre died. Heero, Duo, and Wufei  
rushed to their friend and tried to comfort him. But their efforts were in  
vain. Only one person could have brought Trowa comfort in his time of need.  
Only one person could have given the reassuring words, "Everything will be  
ok." That one person was Quatre Raberba Winner.

Many thanks to everyone who read this. I hope everyone enjoyed this. Once more, for some unknown reason if you like this one, check out my other 3x4 fanfics. (I recommend "Tragic Escape from Pain and Suffering". I think it is the best 3x4 I have done). Or just check out anyone of the other ones as well.


End file.
